


Пепельная зима

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017
Summary: С неба сеялся пепел. Где-то там, наверное, светило солнце, но океан был все так же тяжел и сер, а земля оставалась все такой же бесприютной.





	

Кагеяма точно не знал, что хочет найти, но скелеты… Вряд ли. Они лежали в дюнах, неподалеку от берега. Ветер частично смел песок, и так они и лежали, неприятно обнаженные, какие-то неровные, точно обугленные. С неба сеялся пепел. Где-то там, наверное, светило солнце, но океан был все так же тяжел и сер, а земля оставалась все такой же бесприютной.

Кагеяма смотрел еще какое-то время вперед, на небо, сшитое с волнами редкими нитями кружащегося пепла, как всегда пораженный нереальной тишиной, поразившей мир наравне с радиацией. Потом засунул руки в карманы и пошел обратно сквозь вялую пепельную метель и тишину: счетчик он давно выключил, чтобы тот перестал наконец истерически пищать. Сообщать об этом Ойкаве он все равно не планировал. Тот каждый раз спрашивал о показаниях, наверняка зная, что те не улучшились. Ойкаве подавай было цифры.

— Восемь лет, Тобио-чан, — говорил он. — Восемь — это счастливое число.

Кагеяма шел, шурша песком под подошвами ботинок, и полоса берега слишком медленно и неохотно ложилась ему под ноги. Ну, хотя бы тепло, пускай и зима.

— … Пятый сегун династии Токугава?

— Не помню. Открывайте уже, Ойкава-сан!

Кагеяма дергал ручку, зная, что это бесполезно.

— А если подумать, Тобио-чан? — в голосе Ойкавы звучало ласковое веселье.

— Не помню, — буркнул Кагеяма.

— Ах, ну как же так? Твой учитель истории был бы тобой весьма недоволен.

— А вы?

— Я? При чем тут я?

— При том, что вы выжили, а насчет учителя я не уверен.

Наступило молчание. Дверь пшикнула пневматическим запором и отворилась.

— Вымойся хорошенько, Тобио-чан. Одежду сюда не тащи, оставь там.

Кагеяма повторял указания одними губами — они не менялись. Очень многое теперь оставалось неизменным, но разве что это — то, что каждый раз Ойкава-сан говорил одно и то же — дарило ощущение странной, зыбкой, но все-таки уверенности.

— Тобио-чан?

— Хорошо, Ойкава-сан.

— И не забудь про показатели.

Кагеяма внутренне застонал.

— Их нет.

Слушая это молчание, Кагеяма затосковал по унылому берегу и пепельному океану: там тоже была тишина абсолютного рода, бесчеловечная и легкая. Шуршал песок, шуршал океан. От молчания Ойкавы хотелось спрятаться.

— Выйди вон, — дружелюбно сказал Ойкава. — Закрой за собой дверь.

— Ну, Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяме не нравились просительные нотки в собственном голосе, — вы же знаете, ничего там не поменялось.

— А зачем тогда ходил? — голос Ойкавы снова стал вкрадчиво-ласковый.

«Я искал…»

— Потому что я могу, — ответил Кагеяма.

Интерком замолчал. Какое-то мгновение в его молчании слышалось чужое отдаленное дыхание, потом он выключился. Кагеяма прикрыл глаза, вздохнул. Потом принялся раздеваться.

Мытье всегда было процессом утомительным: много-много пены со всех сторон, очень важно было зажмуриться и не открывать рот. Потом — вода.

— Повезло нам, правда? Обеспечены всем необходимым лет на полтораста.

Ойкава сидел в кресле, забросив ноги на журнальный столик, и обгладывал леденец.

— Вы бы поаккуратней, — посоветовал Кагеяма. — Дантиста ведь не найти…

— Кстати да, — Ойкава оживился, — еще одна полезная профессия, которую не поздно освоить. Где-нибудь наверняка найдутся учебники или обучающие видео…

— Курс юного стоматолога, интуитивно-понятное управление бормашиной?

Ойкава едва не поперхнулся леденцом.

— Если бы я не знал, что ты серьезен, Тобио-чан, решил бы, что ты шутишь.

— Я пошутил, — быстро сказал Кагеяма, не желая упускать такой шанс.

Ойкава смотрел на него и улыбался.

— Хорошая шутка, очень близкая к правде. Может быть, здесь и такое можно найти — если хорошенько пошуровать на нижних уровнях. Хочешь на нижние уровни?

На нижние уровни Кагеяма не хотел — в этот затхлый могильник, полный трупов. Прежде он очень рвался туда, хотя Ойкава и предупреждал его, что ловить там нечего. Не то чтобы Кагеяма ему не верил. Проблемы у него были не с доверием, а с воображением. И они пошли. Спустились по опустевшей шахте, лифта в ней давно не было, стены казались влажными, Кагеяма чувствовал, как в пятки ему таращится тьма. Они карабкались по ступенькам, Кагеяма шел первым, одетый в облегченный костюм защиты, Ойкава спускался следом, экипированный по полной: первый слой, второй, баллоны с кислородом и шлем. Его желтый костюм, похожий на скафандр, казалось, чуть-чуть освещал темную шахту. На каком-то заброшенном этаже Ойкава долго колдовал над дополнительным кодовым замком справа у сомкнутых створок. К тому времени, как они раздвинулись с неприятным тянущим скрипом, он успел заскучать.

— Неужели заржавели?

— Семь лет, Тобио-чан. Здесь природные лавовые пещеры, влажные. Вентиляция давно уже не работает… Семь, знаешь ли, несчастливое число.

Из всего последующего Кагеяма лучше запомнил себя, свое беспримесное удивление, бархатистую темноту коридоров и ярко-желтую спину Ойкавы перед собой.

— Аккуратно, не споткнись, — говорил ему прямо в ухо Ойкава, — это Глисон-сан, удивительный человек. Когда жил все стремился поставить подножку, и даже после смерти занимается тем же.

Труп лежал, раскинувшись поперек коридора, и скалил обнажившиеся за истлевшими губами зубы — простите, мол.

Разруха казалась чем-то почти уютным, потому что в ней не было угрозы. Все умерли; тут и там валялись осколки, перевернутая мебель, бесформенные кучи вещей, забывших о своем предназначении. В коридорах время от времени просыпалось унылое эхо.

Кагеяме казалось, он перенесся в загадочное место иных традиций, забытое святилище. Все эти руины словно бы полны были какого-то загадочного смысла. Ойкава водил фонариком по стенам. Круглое пятно света выхватывало надписи, кое-где четкие, а кое-где размытые или смазанные. «Не забывай» на английском, китайский, «команда побеждает», «Акива, люблю тебя».

— Что это было? Итальянский?

Ойкава вернулся.

— Латынь. Оставь надежду… И так далее.

Ойкава осторожно переступал, словно в танце, осколки и палки, руки и ноги.

— Все оставь, ничего не бери с собой, — принялся он тихонько напевать.

— Как вы спаслись? — спросил Кагеяма.

В наушнике воцарилась тишина, сипло прерываемая дыханием.

— Никак. Никто не спасся, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава говорил очень мягко.

— Как вы выжили? — поправился Кагеяма. Он умел быть упрямым.

Луч фонарика вдруг погас, и Кагеяма остановился, на мгновение дезориентированный.

— Никак, Тобио-чан, — страшным голосом сказал Ойкава, неожиданно включив фонарик и направив его в шлем снизу вверх. На его лице проступили резкие страшные тени, в глазах отразился белесый свет.

— Я мертв, — завывал Ойкава, — се тьма без света, и я призрак, который…

— Так как же? — снова спросил Кагеяма.

Ойкава перестал скалиться и посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Вечно ты все портишь.

Они шли, коридоры неспешно перетекали один в другой, соединялись и расходились, петляли. Кагеяма не знал, куда они шли, ему даже в голову не приходило этим поинтересоваться: он доверял Ойкаве.

— Ойкава-сан?

— Это медицинский уровень, — буднично ответил Ойкава. — Лаборатории…

— Мы ничем не отравимся?

— Я — нет, — Ойкава повернулся, вид у него был скучающий. Он взял паузу.

Кагеяма против воли слегка заволновался. Ойкава окинул его пристальным взглядом с головы до ног.

— Ты — тем более.

Дальше они шли в молчании почти завораживающем. Все двери стояли нараспашку. Коридоры то и дело превращались в большие помещения непонятных размеров, залитые по самый потолок темнотой, и сужались обратно.

— Так вот, — внезапно продолжил Ойкава, — я не с этого левела. Как бабахнуло, все ринулись сюда в надежде на спасение.

— Спасение? Какое спасение может быть, когда…

Ойкава внезапно остановился, Кагеяма по инерции сделал пару шагов и остановился тоже. Ойкава стоял очень близко, и Кагеяма видел перед собой только баллоны, окрашенные в лихорадочный красный цвет. Ойкава обернулся.

— Вот такое спасение, — он ткнул Кагеяму в грудь, и это было почти больно.

Улыбка у Ойкавы вышла очень небрежной. Очень обычной. Кагеяме вдруг показалось — темнота бежит ее.

— И что? — Кагеяма зябко передернул плечами.

Ойкава молчал какое-то мгновение. Руку с фонариком он опустил, и тот впустую таращился вниз. В поле его зрения попал кусок пола в темных, каких-то словно бы глянцевых потеках. Ойкаву и Кагеяму окружил теплый ласковый полумрак. Лицо Ойкавы за преградой щитка казалось экспонатом, помещенным в контейнер шлема. Он выглядел очень живым. Таинственным.

— Других подопытных из твоей линейки растерзали.

Ойкава поднял фонарик, отвернулся и пошел вперед.

— К тому времени уже появилась мифология, — Ойкава размеренно говорил и так же размеренно шагал. — Прошел слух, что в одной здешних лабораторий удалось вырастить мессию.

— Что? — Кагеяма споткнулся.

— Мессию, — буднично повторил Ойкава. — Мессий. Не отставай. Так вот. Вырастить спасителей с большой буквы с. С — как доллар, ты же понимаешь.

Кагеяме пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы нагнать Ойкаву. (Темнота справа и слева, луч света качается в ритме дыхания.)

— Но… они же ученые…

— Были учеными, — перебил Ойкава.

— Целый научный комплекс, разумные люди… Запасы! Финансирование!

Ойкава бросил на него через плечо цепкий взгляд.

— Как же? Зачем? — беспомощно спросил Кагеяма.

— Паника, — коротко ответил Ойкава. — Психологические проблемы. У многих семьи остались на материке, у многих — и вообще за границей. Человеческие слабости. Подозрение в том, что ресурсы будут использоваться неравномерно. Слишком много «лишних людей».

Ойкава споткнулся и невнятно выругался себе под нос. У него под подошвой что-то неприятно хрустнуло и хрустнуло еще раз, когда он брезгливо отступил.

— Ходили слухи… Пока они еще ходили, что в вентиляцию запустили газ, вызывающий агрессию и галлюцинации.

— Правда?

— Не думаю, — судя по всему, Ойкава хотел посмотреть через плечо, но костюм не был на это рассчитан, надо было поворачиваться всем корпусом, и он не стал этого делать. — Достаточно было паники и того, что надежды не осталось. И дисбаланс. Ученых было больше, чем военных, в разы. И лучшее знание того, что и как здесь устроено. Военная диктатура не состоялась.

— А… — Кагеяма запнуля. — А я? Ну то есть, другие…

— О. — в голосе Ойкавы была легкомысленная улыбка. — Их съели. Не сразу, конечно, со временем. Это был пик истерии. По-хорошему надо было попробовать… Из примитивного, скажем, переливание крови. Но к тому времени на улице… На улице уже не было улицы. Снаружи постоянно кто-то ломился, надежды не было. На верхних, технических и административных уровнях вовсю начали приносить жертвы.

— В голове не укладывается, — пробормотал Кагеяма. У него и не укладывалось. Мысли соскальзывали, не находя, за что уцепиться. Единственное, что он додумался спросить:

— Жертвы кому?

Ойкава склонился над кодовым замком у последней, единственной запертой двери и заколдовал над ним.

— Тебе, Тобио-чан, — ответил он, повернувшись. — Тебе.

Дверь с шипением открылась. За ней тоже была темно, но в этой темноте Ойкава, как оказалось, ориентировался лучше всего: безошибочно нашел стол, установил фонарик раструбом вверх, сел — и кресло неслышно скрипнуло под ним. Костюм, пусть и облегченный, отсекал все звуки, и Кагеяма лишь воображал их себе: скрип, шелест, эхо. Все это время он слышал только дыхание Ойкавы — шумное и согревающее просто тем, что оно существовало.

— Но погоди, — к тому времени он уже устал от вопросов, — если я был не один, почему мне?

— Потому что остальных нашли, а тебя нет. Тебя, — Ойкава выделил это голосом, — нашел я.

Он мотнул головой куда-то в сторону, попытался откинуться в кресле, забыв про баллоны на спине, и поморщился, когда у него не получилось.

— Вот она, участь исследователя. Придется сидеть на столе.

Кагеяма не слушал: в углу притаилась и словно бы манила к себе высокая стеклянная капсула.

— Как в фильме, — зачарованно протянул Кагеяма.

Ойкава у него за спиной фыркнул, и Кагеяма почувствовал, как загораются щеки.

«Ну и ладно», — подумал он угрюмо.

Капсула похожа была на стеклянный патрон в пистолете для прививок. Кагеяма завороженно приложил ладонь в перчатке к ее поверхности. Стекло, снаружи блестящее, изнутри было чернее черного и не разглядеть было, что там внутри. Кагеяме вдруг показалось, что сейчас что-нибудь оттуда всплывет, прижмется к поверхности… Мордой. Мордой или лицом. И тогда он увидит…

— Бу, — гаркнул в наушник Ойкава.

Кагеяма крупно вздрогнул.

— Ойкава-сан! — он осекся, таким обиженным ему самому показался его голос.

— Вот отсюда, — Ойкава тоже положил ладонь на стекло, — я тебя и достал, когда все успокоилось. Хорошо, что здесь все было: запасы, автономная система жизнеобеспечения…

Ойкава, потеряв интерес, отошел к столу и затеял там смутную возню, полную приглушенных ругательств в наушнике.

— Если вы не медик, то как же вы меня разбудили?

Возня тут же прекратилась.

— Инструкции, — медово пропел Ойкава. — Ученые учеными, но разработки их во многом принадлежали людям, которые привыкли иметь дело с простейшими оперативными системами. Инструкции, должен сказать, очень облегчают жизнь.

Он снова возобновил было возню.

— Два года моей бесценной жизни ушло на тебя, Тобио-чан, — сказал он, и Кагеяма не смог распознать эту интонацию. — Надеюсь, не напрасно.

— Два года? — Кагеяма сделал два шага назад. Отчего-то поворачиваться спиной к капсуле ему не хотелось. — Ничего не помню…

— Еще бы! Ты спал, как… Хм. Как опытный образец.

— Но даже здесь я был не один.

Ряд капсул уходил в густеющую тьму.

— Нужно же мне было на ком-то тренироваться. Инструкции были местами расплывчаты.

— Вы шутите, Ойкава-сан.

— Конечно. Это же не волейбол. Здесь все получилось с первого раза. Это же я. Идем. Сюда путь долгий, отсюда — короткий. Бери фонарик.

Кагеяма мог бы спросить, почему они шли длинным путем, но не стал. Ему вспомнились оскалы на уровне лодыжек.

— Спасибо тем, кто догадался дублировать все на бумаге, — у Ойкавы были полные руки каких-то журналов.

Черные стекла капсул взблескивали в сероватом свете. Кагеяма безропотно взял фонарик. Ему отчего-то стало вдруг очень душно, он сглотнул, и горло болезненно отозвалось.

— Я не подведу вас, семпай.

Ойкава остро глянул на него и хмыкнул:

— Иерархия — признак человеческого общества. Пусть даже из двух человек.

Больше не сказал ничего.

Дорога обратно по сравнению с дорогой туда и впрямь получилась короткой. Они вернулись из темноты к свету, шуму генератора, к ужину из американских консервированных бобов с острым перцем и мясом. 

Потом Ойкава разбирал журналы на столе в комнате отдыха - небольшой, со стеклянной панорамой Чеджу во всю стену. Ее можно было подсветить, но на это уходила лишняя энергия, а они старались все использовать не то чтобы разумно - скорее, скупо, оттого яркое небо, и зелень, и очертания погасшего вулкана казались тусклыми. Кагеяма водил по ним рукой. Не в тот вечер, в другой, он спросил, почему Чеджу. Он много что спрашивал, часто. Ойкава отвечал без утайки.

— Потому что устраивать подземные сооружения, тем более такие в Японии — форменное безумие. Слишком высокая сейсмическая активность. А здесь — под боком материк, к тому же природная сеть лавовых тоннелей.

— Но вулкан.

— Он очень долго спал. Тысячу лет против тех восьми, после которых все пошло наперекосяк.

Ойкава замолчал. Кажется, он не собирался продолжать. Сидел, уткнувшись в журналы. Кагеяма как-то заглянул в них — и ничего не понял. Кроме того, что их писал европеец, и у Кагеямы заболела голова от чтения наоборот, так еще и небрежный. Какие-то кривые схемы, буквы плясали во всех направлениях. Ойкава тогда застал его, сосредоточенного, над журналами и долго молчал, тепло улыбаясь. Взгляд его говорил: “А кого это я поймал. А я все знаю.” Кагеяма покраснел против воли и шарахнулся. Ойкава же от них не отлипал, закапываясь в них по уши, как теперь. 

— Кажется, я слишком долго спал…

Ойкава быстро глянул на него. Страница подсвечивала его лицо белым, отчего он казался моложе, таким, каким был в старшей школе.

— Семь лет, — сказал Ойкава. — Семь — несчастливое число. Но хоть время это прошло не впустую. Эксперимент прошел удачно, и вот ты можешь выходить на поверхность, и ничего тебе не будет.

Кагеяма начал выходить на поверхность, и ничего ему не было. Семь несчастливых лет превратились в счастливые восемь. Он все проспал, все на свете, включая конец этого света, и, наверное из-за этого, так в него до конца не поверил.

Он шел по берегу, пепельная зима кружила над ним, ему было тепло и безмятежно. Пустынный ядовитый мир не трогал его, и Кагеяме казалось, что где-то там жизнь идет по-прежнему. Если он давал себе труд глубоко задуматься, получалось, что эта жизнь, течение которой он подспудно ощущал — минувшее прошлое. В нем команда Карасуно тренировалась в зале, а тренер, забывшись, курил на крылечке, и его гонял оттуда завуч, иногда специально карауливший у дверей… Пепел садился на волны, ветер собирал песок в дюны, на другом конце острова стоял вымерший тихий город: начавшие разрушаться дома с выбитыми стеклами, заржавевшие машины. Взрыв произошел не на самом острове, но все равно слишком близко. Кагеяма возвращался в убежище. Ойкава на входе какое-то время развлекался, задавая вопросы — и не важно было, ответит Кагеяма правильно или ошибется — потом пускал его, обязательно наказывал хорошенько помыться и не тащить за собой одежду. Разговор шел по накатанным рельсам.

— Ну, раз вопрос с нижними уровнями мы выяснили, тогда расскажи уж как прошли поиски.

— Поиски чего?

— Тебе видней.

Кагеяма, насупившись, почесал щеку.

— Видел два скелета…

Ойкава, поднесший кружку ко рту, подавился и закашлялся.

— Ну, этого добра и здесь навалом. Я думал, может ты таракана нашел.

— Таракана? - Кагеяма не нашел в этих словах логики.

— Таракана, таракана. В свое время говорили, они обязательно переживут ядерную войну.

Кагеяма разулыбался:

— Не видел ни одного.

Взгляд Ойкавы сделался иным: сначала пристальным, потом медовым.

— Тобио-чанннн, — протянул он вкрадчиво.

— Что? — буркнул Кагеяма, смутившись.

Ойкава встал. Шел он так же, как и говорил. С каждым шагом улыбка его становилась все умильнее.

— Хочешь? — шепнул Ойкава, подойдя вплотную.

Можно было бы спросить…

— Хочу, — твердо ответил Кагеяма, закрыл глаза, откинул голову.

Ойкава молчал и медлил. Кагеяма ждал.

— Никогда не привыкну, что ты так легко соглашаешься, — Ойкава тянул время, запустив пальцы Кагеяме в волосы. Тот, не открывая глаз, попросил:

— Пожалуйста.

… Каждый раз, когда они целовались, был словно впервые, потому что снова и снова Кагеяма главным образом испытывал удивление: как так вышло? Как так получилось? 

— Никогда не думал, — сказал он, как только поцелуй закончился, — что вы… Что я. Какое совпадение, что мы встретились тут.

Он пытался сказать что-то совсем другое, но раз за разом вставал в колею привычных окольных слов. Ойкава дернул его за ухо.

— Никакого особо совпадения в том, что лучшие то и дело сталкиваются.

Ойкава замолчал, как будто прикусив язык.

— Лучшие… — Кагеяма отчего-то почувствовал себя счастливым — единым ярким всплеском, словно бы беспричинным.

— Кажется, ты надумал себе лишнего…

— Я не буду извиняться, Ойкава-сан.

— Будешь, — безжалостно сказал Ойкава, — но не за это и не сейчас.

Кагеяма снова закрыл глаза. На лицо его пахнуло теплом, Ойкава снова поцеловал его.

* * *

Кагеяма не сразу понял, что берег изменился. Тишина казалась прежней, шорох. У берега покачивался облезлая яхта. Волны, шипя бились о серый борт. Кагеяма спрятался за гребнем дюны.

По прибрежной полосе шли люди — пятеро. Кагеяма посмотрел на них повнимательнее, и только теперь в полной мере поверил в конец света. Люди были не тощие, но жилистые, оборванные, лиц оказалось не видно за масками. Кагеяма знал, что уровень радиации снаружи — убийственный. Не мгновенно смертельный, но Ойкаву погулять на берегу Кагеяма бы не пустил. Пусть даже и в костюме защиты. А эти люди шли безбоязненно. Страха для них не осталось.

Кагеяма затаился. Он думал, они узнали о бункере и идут к нему, но они на полдороге свернули куда-то в сторону. Кагеяма подождал, пока они не скроются за ближайшем низеньким холмом и побежал, бесшумно и так быстро, насколько мог себе позволить.

— Так, так, Тобио-чан, неужто тебя нашли тара…

— Там люди, — выпалил Кагеяма. — Пошли куда-то в холмы, я думал сюда, а они…

— Жди меня, — ровно сказал Ойкава и отключился.

Кагеяма ждал. Секунды накатывали одна на другую, собираясь в комок тревожных минут. Ойкава вышел к нему, спустя, кажется, целую вечность — в том самом своем ярко-желтом костюме. У Кагеямы обвалилось сердце. Ойкава протянул ему наушник.

— Так нельзя, это же костюм химической защиты, а не радиационной.

— Нужно спешить, — словно бы не услышав его, сказал Ойкава.

Кагеяма смотрел в его лицо — такое знакомое, такое привычное, лицо прошлого, и вспоминал людей на берегу.

— Но куда?

— К кораблю, — сверкнув улыбкой, сказал Ойкава. — Если нет запасного плана, его нужно придумать. Ну или воспользоваться чьим-то еще. Девять лет, Тобио-чан. Девять лет назад война казалась фантастикой. Восемь лет назад “тревожиться все еще было нечего”, но тебя уже запечатали в капсулу и усыпили. Семь лет назад Корея отдала остров Чеджу, бесценное сокровище, под испытательную базу. Иногда все происходит очень быстро, Тобио-чан. Бежим.

Про “бежим” это было явное преувеличение. Ойкава шумно дышал Кагеяме в ухо, и тому казалось, что он слушает приступ астмы. 

— Ойкава-сан, а вам хватит воздуха?

Ойкава хохотнул.

— На корабле все есть, Тобио-чан.

На корабле все было. В первую очередь, сам корабль — существовал. Кагеяма первую минуту смотрел на него во все глаза: на его инопланетные обводы, на заостренный нос, и ни о чем не думал. Ему казалось, он проспал не семь лет, а семьсот. Ничего не связывало его с этим мертвым незнакомым миром. Ничего, кроме Ойкавы.

— Тобио-чан, не спи.

Кагеяма повернулся на голос и словно в замедленной съемке увидел: Ойкава улыбается, как он улыбался всегда, и на него, на желтый костюм, на шлем ложится тень от человека, занесшего над ним топор. Человек открыл рот в беззвучном крике, тот был как яма, черная яма в обрамлении нескольких оставшихся зубов.

“Топор”, — отчего-то Кагеяма не был способен думать ни о чем больше.

“Топор”, — Кагеяма дернул Ойкаву на себя, в костюме тот был ужасно неловким.

Лезвие скользнуло Кагеяме по плечу. Ни о чем не думая, он отмахнулся, широко и сильно. Человека скрутило спиралью. Кагеяма смотрел, как медленно он оседает, как беззвучно.

— Остальных — сожжем, — безжалостно сказал Ойкава. — Корабля им не открыть, да и пойдут они наверняка с главного входа. 

Он говорил совершенно спокойно, но Кагеяма видел, какие у него бледные дрожащие губы.

— Что я такое, семпай? — задал он последний вопрос.

— Я же сказал тебе, — Ойкава опять улыбался. — Спаситель.

Кагеяма посмотрел на труп у своих ног. В нем до сих пор не было ничего, кроме удивления.

— Не похоже…

— Хватит думать, Тобио-чан, — сказал Ойкава. — У тебя есть я.

— Чтобы спасать?

— Для всего.

Кагеяма помог Ойкаве подняться и взял топор — инстинктивно, как сорока хватает все блестящее. Топор оказался тяжелым и мешал при ходьбе. Кагеяма пытался взяться за него как-нибудь поудобней, пока Ойкава молча что-то делал с замком возле устройства, похожего на шахту лифта, спрятанного за одним из выступов корабля. Лифтом это и оказалось. Они ехали вверх, и Кагеяма все думал:

“Не может быть, не может быть”.

И так же думал уже в рубке. Сотни тумблеров и кнопок. У Кагеямы разбежались глаза.

— Ойкава-сан, но как же…

— Сядь и пристегнись. Интуитивно-понятное управление, Тобио-чан, — пропел Ойкава.

Под его руками приборная панель ожила. В широком панорамном окне видна была взлетная полоса — старая, явно для самолета, а не для этого корабля. Из-под его брюха выбежали люди — те самые пятеро, принялись махать руками, что-то орать. Кагеяма видел их раззявленные рты.

— Но как же…

— Они поймают тебя и съедят, Тобио-чан, — сказал Ойкава. — Чтобы выжить. Они больны. А у меня на тебя большие планы. И у оставшегося разумного человечества в моем лице.

Кагеяма пристегнулся и положил на колени топор. Ойкава потянул какой-то рычаг на себя, гудение отдалось у Кагеямы в костях.

* * *  
На окна наползали экраны. Сначала стало темно, потом автоматически включился свет, мигнул пару раз. На обратной стороне экранов появилось изображение.

“Ух ты”.

Кагеяма неудобно вывернул голову, их разглядывая. Надо было бы сесть… Но он лежал, боясь пошевелиться: от иглы в его вене через пластиковую трубку бежала кровь. Переливание вживую. Кагеяма понятия не имел, правильно ли все сделал, ему оставалось только надеяться. Он смутно помнил, как нашел на схеме на стене медблок, как отволок в него потерявшего сознание Ойкаву, как буквально выколупал его из костюма, а потом искал иглы и капельницу, а потом - вены...

Он лежал и смотрел на бок Земли на экране и ни о чем не думал кроме того, что случайная царапина у него на руке затянулась на глазах.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, Тобио-чан…

Кагеяма с облегчением закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо?

— Не думаю. А вдруг это бессмертие? Слишком жестокий приговор, Тобио-чан…

— Зато у вас есть я, Ойкава-сан.

Кагеяма улыбался. Он решил, что хотя бы в этот раз он может быть жесток.


End file.
